


Oh me, oh my - Horrors!

by Teddy_Feathers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Teddy_Feathers
Summary: Been writing some stuff thought I'd share. Details to come.





	1. A Great Here and Now

It took... A year.

 

A year to the day according to his brother, for him to invite the human over.

The human?

A human.

There were a lot of humans on the surface. They fell down a lot but... This one hadn't.

In fact, that was his first memory of this human.

Lefty.

Sans was sturdy. Had grown that way in the dust and blood that fed the infertal ground of Snowdin.

Couldn't grow food but it grew hardy monsters... Once they'd culled out the _**weeds**_.

He's drooling and he wipes at it, single functioning eye roaming around the room until it spotted a half empty box of pizza on the coffee table in front of his saggy chair.

Honestly he didn't _know_ when he was hungry anymore, all he knew is that they _would_ eat until the food was taken away and then they'd eat **_somemore_**.

Papyrus' hand comes into veiw - mitton clean and despite how worn it is, patched and well cared for.

He takes the box as its handed to him, trailing the arm back to his brother's lap where a slice of pizza lay on a plate.

Good he's fed.

Involuntarily, his eye slides over to his human, noticing he was just taking a bite of his own as well.

Something tight in him relaxes, though it doesn't uncoil entirely, not with the bitch fish here that he's been ignoring more or less since she arrived.

Pulling out a slice he shoves it into his mouth, and the greesy fresh taste - not rancid or gamey - helps bring him back down.

Grounds him.

Makes it easier to focus.

His brother was ecstatic every time she came over. It was a fresh start to him, all the things she'd never done.

But Sans remembered.

Knew.

Anyone who could do that wasn't innocent.

In fact, he thought, ripping into his next slice with visceral pleasure, he didn't think she came over to visit with them at all.

His eye found it's way back to the human, who seemed content to watch the more animated of the two chat, only offering the occational comment.

The memory belatedly plays out with fuzzy static ruining the focus in his head.

Walking down the grocery isle. Bumping into a human who wasn't paying any attention. _Bouncing_ off. A hand offered along with an apology. _False. Lie._ His _fault_. Why was the human _lying_. Why did he call himself _Lefty_ while offering his _right_ hand?

Sans blinks and shoves the rest of the piece in his mouth.

Trust was hard.

Still didn't trust Lefty much, but it wasn't like he was going to bite the hand that feeds.

The human wasn't nosey, didn't need it chopped off. Sometimes ordered ridiculous amounts of pizza when he came over. Didn't waste food. Got along with his brother. Laughed at his jokes.

Lefty still hadn't been judged. But after a year, a year to the day according to his brother, he had invited him over.

He kept coming back.

So did the bitch fish.

The tension in the room rises, but he doesn't think it was him. He's still pretty good at seeming casual and indolent even though its been years since he'd been anything remotly close.

Tuning into the conversation he can hear her start pushing at the human again, questioning. Either because she was suspicious of Lefty, or because she wanted to chase him off.

Sans leans foward putting back the food. It was within reach and he was fairly certain they'd been sitting and eating a while.

It'd still be here later.

But it was time to insure she wasn't. **"hey. lefty. didja hear 'bout the cannibal, that became a cop?"**

Undyne cuts off midsentence at his slow, low rumble.

"No?" The human is already fighting a smile, and Sans liked that. Someone who couldn't appreciate a joke... Left a bad taste in his mouth.

**"said she couldn't wait. to _grill_ her suspects."  **

"Pfft." Lefty is covering his mouth, shoulders shaking, trying to hold in his laughter while his brother just sighs - hiding his grin behind another slice of pizza.

The human must be accustomed to seeing his brother eat, because he doesn't react to his brother tiliting back his head, unhooking his jaw so it is wide enough to seperate the shredded remenates of teeth, and dropping food in.

Instead he starts full on laughing when Sans winks at Undyne.

"URAGH!" Fish bitch lost her temper pretty early, on her feet and pointing at Lefty who'd been sharing the couch with her. "It's not funny you PUNK! I'm NOT a cannibal!"

Sans figures she's about five seconds away from flipping the couch, but the human just keeps laughing.

"An-an-anachOvies!" Instead of flipping out, she becomes quiet following the finger towards the pizza boxes meant for her.

Settling back into his chair he tunes out again, keeping a socket out for any further drama but...

More or less just settling on that quiet, sad frown Undyne had given.

It kept trying to set off vivid sparks of static in his mind.

Puns were safer to have swirling in there but they weren't really kracken him up.

All too soon reality is a wash and his mind is lost to a stormy sea again.


	2. Somewhere Else

The twisted ankle hurt but the winter boot was tight and supportive, and stopping or taking it off would just make it swell faster and hurt more.

Besides. Landing in a bed of wilting flowers after a fall like that should have killed him. Didn't want to push his luck.

No way in hell he was climbing out though. Walls weren't made for it even if he hadn't gotten hurt tripping in the first place.

The place down here was lit up and obvious signs of architecture here and there said there had to be _some_ way out... It was more than just a cave, people'd been down here once upon a time. Though the layer of dust told him no one was going to just turn up and show him the way out.

There was something about the eerie silence despite the lights that gave him the utter creeps though, his booted footsteps making loud echoing sounds that made his mind play tricks on him. Tell him dead childern were waiting to peek their heads around every doorway and pillar...

So he dug out his head phones and blasted music in his ears.

If ghosts were coming for him, he'd rather they sneak up on him. Besides calling got him an out of service area notification, and none of his texts went through. Sure that might change but even though it wasn't snowing under the mountain it was still pretty damn chilly so his battery was a goner either way. Might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

Beatles were up beat, as were the Beasty Boys, and it was hard to worry about the lack of shadows here or all of the broken down and solved puzzles that he easily walkes through.

Maybe someone tried to turn an old mine shaft into an attraction or something? Must've lost funding.

He can't hear his voice lowly muttering along to 'Where are You Scooby Doo' but it really seems he was right - no one else was down here to hear him either.

He turns one corner and ends up on a ledge that overlooks... A city? Long abandoned but the houses look almost not quite modern with stone facade. Lot of them, real close together -

Its an instinctual jerk back that saves him, heart pounding in his chest as the low wall he'd been leaning against crumbles.

Geez, the fuck. Hadn't one near death experience been enough for one day?

He sighs in relief as his breathing slows, almost reassured at least he _had_ survived that encounter when something on the ground near his half reclined form catches his eyes.

Something so out of place it takes his mind a moment to adjust and recognize the black and grey plastic. It was a toy knife like you'd see with a children's kitchen set.

Adrenaline spiking right back up, Lefty scrambled to his feet using his one good arm to push off the ground, ignoring the warning throb his ankle gave as he booked it blindly down some other halls.

He stops, braced against a tree at a different sort of dead end. This one was a house, its yard filled with fallen leaves - soft from time left here abandoned the tree itself felt hollow in a way he never _could_ tell if it meant it was dormant for winter or dead.

Either way he was greatful for the support. Real stand up guy this tree.

His wheezing laughter interrupted his gulping for air and he realized just how silent it had become. Music, and therefore his phone must've died. Shame. Reluctantly he straightens and tucks his headphones back away and then inspects the building just past his new friend, the tree.

Really between the tree, the house, and the built in celling lights this was starting to look less like an undermoutain amusement park ground and more like a bunker.

Blast From the Past had looked more homey.

But. Maybe he'd get lucky and there would be an escape elevator inside?

Lefty pats the tree greatfully with his right hand and then makes his way through the still open door.

It was just as dusty inside but at least it looked like _someone_ had once lived here. In fact it almost looked like they had been pulled away and just never came back. The beds were made, the rooms still held personal possessions and knick knacks.

He didn't mean to pry so didn't do more than glance into various rooms... Though he did linger longer than neccessary in the kitchen. Nothing sadder than an abandoned homemade pie. Like every thing else it had a fine layer of dust but the cinnamon scent wasn't tainted by apple rot yet.

While he really doubted going _down_ stairs would help him get back on _top_ of the mountain, Lefty did decide to check out the basement - only to be pleasantly surprised by the cold draft coming down the long hall.

Seemed he'd lucked out after all, and injured ankle or no, he jogs the last few steps out the large open door and into the snow. It was dark out now but he took a deep breath of fresh air and whooped in victory anyways.

There was even a path and he followed it, humming happily despite it not feeling like it was angled down. Maybe there was a forestry station out here or something that'd point him back towards the base of the mountain.

He was in good spirits and felt like he was making excellent time despite the ever growing awarness of his pained ankle and just how _tall_ the trees were around him.

Honestly it felt a little claustrophobic the more his eyes adjusted - they were pretty close together too and he started wondering if maybe he'd ended up on the _other_ side of the mountain. Also it was hauntingly quiet - even more so than in the weird cave system. No wildlife or traffic from the distant highway. He wanted to say it was the snow muffling sounds but just as before his own steps seemed to carry and echo.

Lefty stops walking and listens intently, straining to catch even a faint sound. Didn't silence in the woods usually mean there was a predator about? Maybe it was because of _him_?

The sound he finally hears is a loud crack immediately followed by his own startled yelp.

He whirls thinking the sound must have come from behind him, but sees nothing in the faint light down the path and the trees are just as mysteriously impenetrable as before.

"Hello?" He calls out, voice louder than the pounding in his ears, but the silence doesn't respond... Just listens.

He licks his lips, the cold chapped skin not appreciating the wetness and warmth of his mouth quickly replaced by the chill in the air. "Is this one of those 'run so you don't die idiot' horror movie scenarios..." He asks himself quietly, turning slowly in a three sixty scanning the area around him with anxious eyes. "Or one of those 'running makes you prey, climb a tree' wildlife survival situations?"

Between the swollen painful ache of his ankle, and the icey looking slickness of the trees, neither option seemed great. But the last thing he expexted while debating his options was an answer.

**"depends. how long you want to live? five minutes? or one?"**

Perhaps worse than the fact there _was_ an answer, was that the answer was in a low, matter of fact voice coming from right behind him.

Lefty doesn't move, doesn't so much as _breathe_ for a long moment.

A long terrifying frozen moment that some cosmic sand counter quickly ran out on.

  
**"just..  gonna stand there, huh? works for me."**

There's a heavy shift behind him.

Lefty finally sucks in that much needed breath and starts talking, the words themselves chattering thier way out into the night air with a great deal more confidence and less shivering than he was expecting. "Well I mean honestly neither option really works for me so I figured I'd go with door number three."

**"oh?"** There's a suspicious sound to the menacing voice behind him and a scuff behind him, and he thinks that whoever it was had hesitated - but even _he_ has no idea where he's going with this and just waits for the inevitable blow, click of a gun, stab to the kidneys...

Or his ankle, which had taken this time to start radiating the pain up his leg, to give out.

Instead there's another scrape of movement behind him, a settling shift of weight that nervous as he is there's no identifying.

**"and what's... behind door number three?"** The suspicion has a hint of amusement to it, like he's willing to humor him, and Lefty lets hope duke it out with the fear inside him. Maybe there was a chance of talking his way out of this? Or stalling long enough to... To do _something_.

Escaping to get further lost on the mountain really didn't seem like a great option... Even if the alternative _was_ straight up murder.

Bracing himself internally, he slaps a smile on his face and turns, saying in his best imitation of a game show host "A braaand neeeew friend!!!!"

He offers his hand to the bulky man behind him, keeping his eyes firmly locked onto the... Mask? Of the person behind him.

The skeletal grin widened, single red light filling up half his left socket flicking down to the extended hand and back up to Lefty's own rapidly expanding smile.

Horrible side effect of being completely and utterly terrified - he wanted to laugh so badly but his teeth had locked into a painfully bright smile and he couldn't bring himself to actually move, just hold still and wait to shake hands with, or be struck down by Death himself.

As frozen as he felt, his peripheral vision kept filling his mind with details, the twitching of the face before him that kept pushing forth the obvious observation that _this_ was not a mask welding murderer in the woods but some sort of _living, breathing,_ skeleton.

Death wore a blue hoodie.

Deaths blue hoodie had a bunny patch up by the seam of the arm and the chest.

Lefty could feel his shoulders trembling as he tried to continue holding back hysterical laughter.

The right side of the skeleton's face was obscured, but another scraping sound and the shift of his arm resolved what Lefty was staring at into a hand shoved through the unlit socket.

**"alright. got to hand it to you,"** A strangled huff escapes him as he tries not to laugh at the unintentional pun which causes the thing - the _monster -_ before him to pause before continuing. **"that was... the best joke i've heard in a minute. but not, exactly, a _rib_ -tickler pal."**

Despite himself Lefty's resolve breaks and he gasps out first one, then several helpless little laughs that refuse to be contained. The half baffled expression on the _skeletons_ face makes it worse and he keeps trying to explain "No I'm - I'm sorry I just - oh no I shouldn't - _rib_ tickler."

There's an edge of sarcasm in the monster's tone as he asks **"really tickled your funny bone, huh?"**

More laughter is startled out of him at that, bowing him over helplessly despite his attempts to straighten and keep offering his hand.

He was going to die. Die laughing at deaths filthy fuzzy _bunny_ slippers.

**"tiba honest... your sense of humor is, terrible pal.**

Stray giggles keep escaping him, but finally Lefty does manage to straighten and shove his hand back into the cold space between them.

"Pal? Doest that mean 'tiba honest' you also have to say yours is just as bad, _friendo_?"

The hand drops out of the socket but it remains devoid of light. More relaxed despite the now bubbly anxious feeling still assuring him he was going to die, he now caught sight of less endearing details. Old dried blood stains on the blue hoodie for one, the large deffinatly not for wood cutting axe resting on Death's shoulders for another.

Still, refocusing on the face, Lefty thought he saw some hesitation there in the fading smile.

**"already used that one."** He almost mumbled red light dimming as it flicked down to Lefty's still waitin hand.

"Well they cant _all_ be humerus." Was that too much of a stretch? The shock seemed to be wearing off a bit so he wiggles his fingers still hoping for the best however unlikely it was. "You just going to leave me hanging?"

Its the right hand - the one that was in the socket - that finally reaches out and cautiously presses into his palm. The bones are smooth and cold and hard against his skin, but it was a hell of a lot better feeling than anything else he could bring to mind.

**"names sans. sans the skeleton."**

Grin more natural but no less wide, he echos the introduction with far more enthusiasm. "I'm Lefty, Lefty the human."

The caution flickers back into suspicion, grip tightening on his and pausing the egar shaking he'd been giving as the red light moves between his right hand and the empty sleeve on his other side. **" _l_ _eft_ y?"**

He half questions, half demands, but this was something he fielded rather often and he doesn't miss a beat responding, "Well yeah, being al _right_ is all I have _left_."

The tension and his hand is immediately released as Sans - his new best friend with apologies to an abandoned tree - starts laughing as loud and enthusiastically as Lefty had only a few minutes before.

A few?

Well.

Hopefully more than five at anyrate.

Now he just had to keep being his charming self for... the _rest_ of his life.

 


End file.
